The overarching goal of the 7th International Myotonic Dystrophy Consortium (IDMC-7) is to bring together researchers, clinicians, other care providers, patients and family members, representatives of non-profit funding agencies and industry, and members of advocacy groups, to discuss current research discoveries, new therapeutic approaches, and optimal clinical care for patients with myotonic dystrophy (DM). In addition to focusing upon the most recent scientific advances, the goals of the meeting include: (1) to enhance the open exchange of information related to DM;(2) to stimulate the initiation of collaborative research between investigators worldwide and to improve the understanding of the underlying pathomechanisms and the treatment of DM1 and DM2 patients;and (3) to provide junior investigators with an opportunity to present their work and to interact with more established scientists in the field. Since 1997, this meeting has a proven track-record of rapidly sharing new information, stimulating scientific exchange, forming collaborations and has served as an excellent venue for training of young scientists (graduate students, post-doctoral and clinical fellows, and PIs). This is the premier meeting on myotonic dystrophy. Submitted abstracts that have been presented as podium or poster presentations have been published in the best peer-reviewed journals, including Science, Nature, Nature Genetics, Cell, Molecular Cell, American Journal of Human Genetics, Human Molecular Genetics, Molecular and Cellular Biology, and Journal of Biological Chemistry. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The 7th meeting of the International Myotonic Dystrophy Consortium (IDMC-7) will continue to focus on the most recent advances in basic, clinical and translational research related to myotonic dystrophy type 1 (DM1) and type 2 (DM2), the most common adult neuromuscular disorder.